To Understand And Believe
by ShootToThrill
Summary: KEVIN X BEN Sequel Ending. "Ben, I love you." He said again, determined to say it to the younger as many times as it took. Romance/Lemon/Fluff as promised!


Sequel to "Be Careful What You Wish For" and FINAL SEQUEL.

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own it, or make money out of this...

**Warnings:** FLUFF! Boy x Boy love! **Don't like**, **DON'T READ**. Or read it and torture yourself, as long as you don't bug me with stupid comments.

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE **(Check out my Deviantart account (StrawberrySwirl)~ Lot's of Bevin goodness) Thank you.

* * *

**To Understand And Believe  
**

* * *

"Seriously Kevin, if you want Gwen, that's fine with me. It's perfect, just—"

"Quit saying that! How many times do I have to tell you I don't—" Kevin didn't get to finish, because even thought he interrupted Ben's rambling about him and Gwen, he just kept on ignoring his words and rambling about the issue. Kevin Levin was getting really frustrated. He didn't mean for this to get this far, Ben wasn't listening, he was losing his cool. His green eyes were glazed up and lost at some focal point behind the tall brunette, and it pained to see him like this.

What did he do wrong? He loved them both, but it was so confusing… but he promised. He promised he wouldn't break it. Not to break his heart and now, he had it in his hands and squeezed it until it exploded. Kevin knows how that feels and can comprehend what the short teen is going through. Grabbing the green jacket from the front and getting a secure hold on it, the tall brunette pulled until he felt Ben's wet lips crash onto his. He knew Ben never meant those words, he knew it. That's why he was crying right now; not being able to hold his own tears any longer.

Opening his mouth, Kevin started kissing Ben slowly and sweetly, shutting up the teen and wrapping his arms around the shaky form rubbing against his chest.

Separating their lips with a quiet smack sound, Kevin looked down into those green orbs filled with pained and deception. His stomach gave a flip the moment he saw this. Didn't Ben trust him? Just like he promised, he asked Ben to trust him. To believe in him, but he didn't. No matter how many times he'd say those sweet words, no matter how many times he'd hold him like this and squish him onto him, not letting go, fearing the end of this fairytale would arrive. He needed to do something now, and it had to be quick. The pieces of Ben's broken heart were falling off his hands.

Looking down, Ben frowned and tried pushing Kevin away, but failed by the tight grip the muscular arms had around him. He hated Kevin's strength at moments like this.

"Please, let me go." He asked nicely, hoping Kevin will get over this nonsense and leave him alone. The way it should have been from the very beginning. Before his heart broke, before any of this ever started.

"No, Ben. I'm not letting go. I need you to understand that this is how I feel about you and you only." Harshly whispered Kevin, leaning his head down to peck Ben in the lips forcefully, the short teen not letting him do so the way he wanted it, turning his face away. "Please, give me a chance." He practically begged, dropping himself on his knees and looking up at Ben who kept glaring at him. His soul being pierced by those toxic-green eyes he came to love so much.

"I don't want to give you any chances, Kevin."

Time froze at that moment. Kevin's heart stopped beating for a second, losing himself inside Ben's eyes, not blinking, not thinking, just… looking in there. Seeing the love the short teen really had for him. He got the perfect idea.

Standing up again, he leaned down to wrap one of his arms around Ben's knees, and the other one around his back, lifting him up bridal style. Walking up to his bed, he dropped the teen there and looked down at him, saddened by thinking that if he got rejected, he didn't know what he could do. Doing this is the final option. If it doesn't work, he won't know what to do next.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" Ben asked softly, Kevin almost not catching the whispered question.

Climbing on the bed next to Ben, Kevin lied down next to him and lifted his hands, grabbing Ben's in his and pressing them against his rapid raising chest. Letting the short brunette feel his heart beating, getting worked up for him, calling out for him.

"Ben," he whispered and Ben leaned down, lips almost touching. "Love me."

Green eyes widened and soft plump cheeks reddened. _What is Kevin thinking?_

"Do it." Dark brown eyes found a pair of surprised green eyes, and Kevin smiled. "I love you, Ben Tennyson."

That was all it took.

His shaky small hands moved away from the bigger ones, then up to the pale face, until his fingers were running everywhere, feeling each patch of skin on Kevin's face. The tall brunette closed his eyes and kept his smile, enjoying what Ben was doing with him, exploring. Soft fingers ran across his eyebrows, up his forehead, caressing it lovingly. Then, they ran down to his nose, feeling his breathing on the way to his mouth and chin.

Touching the skin on his neck, his hand traveled down his chest, feeling every bump of muscle on Kevin's torso, admiring the tall brunette. Moving down once again, he found the edge of the white shirt under the black one and moved his hands inside. Sensing the hot skin under his palm was electrifying to him. He wanted to feel more.

Kevin sighed when he felt Ben's warm hands against his even hotter skin, traveling up now, feeling his skin and muscles bare, pads of fingers memorizing every single detail. Every little scar and scab in his chest. Just like the short teen and not wasting any more time, Kevin moved his hands from his sides and spread his palms on Ben's shoulders, moving in to grab the green collar and pulling the jacket off the teen that didn't complain and got his arms out the garment. Smiling up at him, Kevin stared into his green eyes and felt Ben's hands lifting his shirts this time, telling him to take them off without words.

Lifting himself off the bed, Kevin took them off, flashing his pale skin to Ben who didn't let go of his brown eyes and closed the distance between the two. Kevin's hands went around his back once again, but this time he pulled Ben down on him, kissing him and feeling his heart beat against his chest.

Was it possible to love somebody this much? Kevin would ask himself sometimes, and every time he looked at Ben's eyes light up by the most insignificant thing, smile at the little things, the answer would always be yes. He loved Ben so much it hurt him sometimes. His chest would ache and his stomach would make itself a knot.

The taller teen grabbed Ben's chin and pulled him into a soft kiss. The sweet sensation ran through Ben's body. The kiss went from sweet, to electric, warm to hot, both craving more. Kevin took the initiative to lick at Ben's lower pick lips, surprised that he almost immediately parted his lips. Tongues brushing against each other, soft moans echoing inside the others mouth, and the occasional teeth bumping, both melted into the sensation.

Ben started blushing furiously from what he was doing with his hands, to what he was feeling with the kiss. His body was so hot he could feel the sweat starting to break all over his body, and they haven't done anything yet. Kevin's hands started moving down Ben's back, until he got to the bare skin just above the pant's waist line. Rubbing it softly, he dropped his fingers more until they were inside the edge of the jeans. Opening his brown eyes, he looked up at Ben, who was looking down at him with a confused yet brave expression on his face. There was no turning back now. Moving them out, he instead grabbed the black shirt and pulled it off Ben's torso, separating their lips for a second to get it passed his neck, and threw it to the side.

Feeling some odd combination of guilt and ecstasy, Ben sighed against Kevin's parting lips, moving up to stare down at him. "Kevin…I— Well, what about Gwen?" The short brunette frowned, but kept his toxic green eyes locked with the elder's dark brown orbs.

"Ben, how many times do I gotta tell you?" He sat up, pushing Ben into a sitting position as well. Kevin's calloused hands latched onto Ben's exposed shoulders and rubbing them gently, staring into his eyes still. "I, Kevin Ethan Levin, love _you_ Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. Not Gwen, not anyone else, just you."

"But..." Ben broke their eye contact and drifted his sight to his side. The dark-haired teen moved again to push Ben onto the bed.

"No, no buts. You gotta listen to me Ben." Kevin pleaded, caressing Ben's cheeks with the back of his hand.

"I know, but... I feel like it isn't fair to Gwen..." Hearing this, Kevin frowned, angered by the short brunette's stubbornness.

"Forget about her. Just think about you and me, and how much I'm going to love you tonight."

"Okay." Ben responded unsure of Kevin's words. He loved his cousin, after all.

"Ben, she'll be fine. You know your cousin better than anyone else, she'll move on in a matter of weeks." Knowing very well that he couldn't win against the elder's words or heart, Ben submitted. Kevin took Ben's hand in his, locking their fingers together and smiling at him.

Without letting go of his hands for a second, the tall brunette's lips latched onto his neck, giving the teen ghostly kisses all the way around to his Adam's apple and then sucked on it gently, making Ben gasp in ecstasy because of the unfamiliar, but very pleasant feeling. Moving his smaller hands up Kevin's back, the teen grabbed Kevin's neck, rubbing it with his fingers while the elder teen kissed and nibbled the skin on his chest and stomach sweetly.

Stopping for a second, Kevin lifted his sight to see Ben's gasping face, making his stomach turn once again, but in a delicious way this time, a shivery sensation running all the way from his toes to his lower region. Lifting his hands, he got hold of the front of the short teen's jeans and undid the button slowly, waiting for Ben to say something against what he was doing.

He didn't.

"Just, let me love you, and love me back Ben." Their eyes met again for the umpteenth time tonight, and the brunette nodded. Pleased with Ben's cooperative state, Kevin took the opportunity to prove to Ben, just how much he cared. He was willing to do whatever it took to make Ben understand his feelings, and if this was the only way, then he'd just have to do it over, and over, and over until Ben got the message. And he'd enjoy every moment of it too.

The tall brunette moved himself up, lowering his face towards Ben's. Starting at his lips, he planted heated kisses down his neck and to his chest, enjoying the sound of Ben's sharp inhales. Kevin memorized each sound Ben made, his shudders, his moans, his breathing; he wanted to hear more of Ben's sounds, wanting nothing but to please Ben in every possible way.

Ben inhaled sharply again as Kevin's mouth reached his navel. Giving a soft moan as Kevin's hand rubbed over his jeans once again, leaving Ben to wonder when they had gotten so tight. Relief swept over him when the tight cloth loosened up as the elder started to undo the button and zipper. It didn't take him more than a minute to free Ben of the blue fabric, the boxers soon following, winding up somewhere with his jacket and shirt.

"Ben, If you don't want me to-" Kevin was interrupted be Ben giving a soft moan before speaking.

"Kevin... Keep going..." Ben felt rather idiotic for saying such things, but something had come over him, and having Kevin stop now was the last thing he wanted. Guilt still hung heavy in his heart, but it was being pushed away by Kevin's new movements.

Kevin himself was as eager as Ben. He would sometimes have dreams were he would love this boy underneath him, and feel so happy and calm it was too amazing to describe.

Ben watched from his spot on the bed, as Kevin moved around to remove the clothes that were still on him. The younger blushed as his eyes scanned over Kevin's body; here he was, too scrawny compared to him. While Kevin, his body was rather perfect, he was broad without being to buff, thin without being scrawny, and all around good looking. The dark-haired teen gave a smirk as his eyes met with Ben's green ones, obviously knowing that Ben liked the way he was built.

The larger hands had gone somewhere new, immediately earning a loud moan from Ben. The younger pushed his head into the pillow as Kevin's hand continued to coax him, his other hand moving up somewhere Ben couldn't see though his half-lidded green eyes. The sensations running through his body were so many; his mind went into an overload. It was too much for him.

Kevin's body was getting hotter and hotter just by listening to the short brunette's pleasured sounds. His eyes were starting to get glazed over with adrenaline and lust and he didn't want to waste any time he had to make Ben feel as amazingly good as he himself was feeling.

Ben yelped in surprise as the second hand came back, wet from the confinement of Kevin's mouth. The hand had one finger extended out, disappearing inside of Ben, leaving him in complete shock at the sensation. It was so strange yet he knew it was going to happen eventually.

Fighting back all the urges to move away from the violating finger, the smaller teen did his best to relax as Kevin was instructing him to. He will enjoy this just like Kevin is enjoying it, and he will love it just as much as he loves Kevin.

After a few moments, a second digit joined the other inside of Ben.

Something sparked in the younger as Kevin continued working both of his hands on Ben. He arched his back and clutched the sheets in his fingers, moaning and groaning in ecstasy. A few more moments passed before Kevin thought he was ready, and in one swift movement Kevin pulled Ben up. Holding onto his hips and lowering him down slowly.

The brunette reminded himself to relax as he was brought down, groaning from the burning sensation that coursed through his body. The pain was dull and lessened as he was brought down, bucking his hips as the heated muscle entered him.

"If it hurts, we'll stop." The younger teen said through his teeth, closing his eyes so hard he started seeing white spots, and held onto Kevin's shoulders, trying to steady his breathing.

"All you have to do is say the word, Ben." Replied Kevin, rubbing his thumb's on each side of Ben's hips.

"It's hurting really bad." Ben moaned out, opening his eyes which were filled with fear and excitement.

Kevin opened his closed eyes, and looked up at Ben. "We'll stop then." He said before lifting Ben off him. Ben shook his head, not wanting to stop. The feeling was all so new to Ben, the small amount of pain that had gone numb when he saw the pleasure running through Kevin's face.

The burning sensation that spread throughout his body, and the electric feeling, that he received each time his body brushed with Kevin's.

The older teen moved slowly still and watched as Ben started to take control, pushing himself up to drop himself back down once he let the lust control his mind. The brunette panted and moaned softly, as the two bodies moved in unison. Ben's mind was in a complete blur, he could think of many things to say to Kevin, but opted to listen to the moans and groans coming from the tall brunette. He'd do this every night if those sounds where the ones he would listen during the act. It made his skin tingle and his heart pound faster and harder against his chest.

"I won't do this for anyone else Ben." Kevin fought back a groan and held on to the younger that he loved so dearly. Ben could only moan in response, speeding up their movements. The elder kept his dark brown eyes on Ben, watching him move his slender body along with his.

Ben looked so desirable that moment, Kevin decided to voice his thoughts as he leaned forward close to his ear to whisper.

"You're so sexy."

Hearing this made Ben open his toxic-green eyes and smile down at Kevin, who wouldn't stop following his face up and down.

Bodies kept thrusting and hips bucking while kisses were being stolen and noises muttered. Both moved together, panting and beginning to sweat from the quick moves.

"Kevin..." Ben called to the elder breathlessly a couple of times before gasping sweetly, wanting more than he was getting. Their lips met again, with tongues sliding against each other as Kevin proceeded to quicken their pace by moving faster and rougher, becoming indescribably heated by Ben's pleasured voice saying his name.

The brunette was amazed by the feeling, the heat in his stomach, the electricity that flowed through his body, it was better than Ben could put into words. There were so many things he's never felt before, it made him love Kevin even more if that was possible.

Kevin gave a low moan, which only made Ben push himself against him more, knowing that it was him giving Kevin the feeling, making him feel so good. Short nails tried to dig into the elders back as the brunette felt his climax approach. Kevin said something that Ben couldn't make out, possibly a curse word from the feeling. The darker brunette groaned again, moving their unison bodies more.

Ben arched his back and bit back his lower lip, fighting back his loud lusty moans. He pushed down on Kevin once more before giving out a moan, his climax bringing Kevin to his own.

Both their sight went black and numbness ran through their legs momentarily. Ben's head felt hot and all he could hear was a long, never ending beep for what seemed like forever. They huffed and stayed in the same spot for a moment, Ben's head resting on Kevin's broad shoulders, awaiting his breath to return to him.

Kevin laid Ben back on the bed and moved next to him, the short brunette's arms circling him as he did so. They were somewhat damp from the sweat but all he could care at the moment was that Ben kissed the top of his head.

"Ben, I love you." He said again, determined to say it to the younger as many times as it took.

Moving around a bit, Ben's hands formed around Kevin's face, holding him there and smiling at him before pulling into a fiery kiss.

"I know."

Feeling something move to his side, Ben opened his eyes and looked down next to him to see Kevin latched to his chest, snoring softly. His shoulder length black hair was all over the pillow and his shoulders as he was unconsciously trying to find a comfortable position next to the short brunette.

Smiling and blushing softly, Ben moved his hand to rest it on the side of Kevin's head, running his fingers down the black tresses of hair. Closing his eyes, he started recalling all that happened the previous night, not wanting to wait to relive the same sensations and feelings soon. It was so amazing he wanted to tell Kevin that moment, but didn't want to wake him up.

This time his heart exploded with happiness and love. The sounds coming from Kevin lulled him to sweet slumber once more.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

Awww, that was SO lame... *cries* But you got a lemon, so that's okay :D  
Anyways, me and a friend from Deviantart (RyokoTakyshi, check out her Deviantart account too, lot's of even better Bevin art!) are making one-shots together, so you'll get those soon. ;D  
Thanks to reviewers and readers in general, and thanks to Bevin lovers out there who write and draw for us too. Love you all!

Thank you, Midesko, once again for helping me in the lemon part!


End file.
